La desastrosa primera vez de dos inútiles para el sexo
by Jeffy Iha
Summary: Eran jóvenes, adolescentes, de hecho, y estaban solos. ¿Qué podía salir mal?/―¡E-Espera, el amigo se ha muerto!/―¿Qué? ¡Despiértalo!/ Bueno... tal vez todo. [One-shot con lemon]


_¡Hola! Y sí, esto es un **lemon**. 100% real no fake(?) ¿Y cómo es que a mí se me ocurrió hacer uno? Preguntas y respuesta después de la lectura por favor (?)_

 _ **Disclaimer: Kagero Project** no me pertenece._

* * *

La desastrosa primera vez de dos inútiles para el sexo

* * *

―Y bien... Eh... ―carraspeó un poco―. ¿Estás lista?

―S-Sí.

Tragó saliva.

―Bueno... Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es... ¿De verdad estás lista? ―volvió a preguntar alejándose un poco. Kido se levantó frunciendo el ceño exasperada.

―¡Te dije que sí! ―espetó sonrojada―. ¡Adelante, no es hora de andar dando vueltas, terminemos con esto de una vez!

Kano suspiró, la líder tenía razón, este era su momento, su _debut_... Y el de ella también. Tenía tantos de deseos de hacerlo como miedo de cagarla.

¿Cómo habían terminado en esa situación?

Bueno, dado que no había nadie en la base ese día, Kano tuvo la oportunidad perfecta de pasar tiempo con su amada líder, y no se le ocurrió mejor idea que colarse en su habitación mientras ella se daba una ducha. Pensaba invitarla al parque, o quizás mirar un película, o...

Kido salió del baño con ropa que no podía ser suya, o bueno sí, pero él nunca las había visto. Una musculosa blanca algo ceñida al cuerpo y unos pantalones cortos negros. Como _plus_ , Kano notó que no llevaba sostén. Era el "efecto veraniego".

Kano se supo hombre muerto en cuanto ella frunció el ceño y seguido de eso le llovieron libros, almohadas, zapatillas y hasta una caja. A su vez, Kido le gritaba un sinfín de insultos más enojada que nunca. Al principio se lo tomó con gracia, ya que ese tipo de situaciones formaban parte de su vida cotidiana, pero luego se dio cuenta que ella _de verdad_ estaba enojada, entonces no tuvo otra que lenvantarse (porque mientras la esperaba se había echado en su cama) y apresurarse a calmarla. Primero intentó hablarle, decirle que sólo era una broma y no había pretendido nada extraño, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que eso no funcionaría, por lo que se aventuró a acercárcele hasta tomarla de la muñecas, fue entonces que Kido quiso soltarse y perdió el equilibrio arrastrando a Kano consigo quien terminó sobre ella.

―¡Cálmate Kido! ¡Sólo quería estar contigo! ―le había gritado en medio del forcejeo.

―¡Quítate de encima maldito...! ¿Qué?

La situación se le había escapado de las manos, y consigo la verdad. Entonces Kano, quien no quiso retractarse y tampoco sabía qué hacer exactamente, la besó, con los ojos cerrados y los labios fruncidos. Kido no respondió porque no sabía qué estaba pasando.

―¿Estar... _conmigo_..? ―dudó.

―Sí, algo así ―y luego se rio nerviosamente, sorprendiéndose momentos más tarde por el repentino beso de Kido. Era una clara afirmativa.

Y las cosas siguieron así hasta llegar llegar a este punto.

―¡Kano, apúrale al trámite! ―ordenó la líder.

El rubio asintió y se acomodó un poco, respiró profundo y...

Se le escapó una risita, llamando la atención de la chica.

―¿Eh? ¿Y ahora qué pasa? ―preguntó confundida, mirándolo.

―Es que... Es que me hacen cosquillas ―confesó él señalando el vello del monte de Venus.

Kido se le quedó mirando por un rato y luego frunció el ceño.

―Serás... ―comenzó con la cara roja, pero luego se relajó―. Oye, Kano, ¿sabes lo que me causa gracia a _mí_? ―sonrió ante la negativa del chico―. La triste cosa que te cuelga _ahí_ ―y señaló su miembro de adolescente.

―¡Ey, eso fue bajo! ―le gritó indignado.

―Para que veas lo que se siente ―le respondió cruzándose de brazos debajo de sus pechos.

Suspiró, dejando de lado la discusión, pues era el momento.

Respiró por unos segundos, para aclarar la mente, luego se acomodó entre sus piernas lo mejor que pudo. La miró, ella se había tapado los ojos con el antebrazo y tenía las mejillas rojas. No fue buena idea, a él también le entraron los nervios. Tratando de ignorar las cosquillas ubicó su miembro en donde _creía_ que estaba su entrada.

Y empujó.

―¡Ay! ―se quejó Kido al sentirlo apenas en la entrada.

―¡Lo siento! Eh… No me moveré, tranquila ―susurró Kano con algo de miedo.

―No, no, está bien. De veras ―dijo―. Aguarda un segundo, voy a acomodarme ―acto seguido se movió milimétricamente de su lugar y "abrazó" con la piernas la espalda del chico―. Sigamos.

Kano sólo asintió en silencio y repitió el proceso anterior, llegando más lejos esta vez. Hasta el himen, precisamente. Miró con urgencia a la chica, pidiendo su permiso. Ella asintió y…

―¡Espera… Ay! ―gritó Kido de pronto y Kano se asustó.

―¡¿Te hice daño?!

―No, no es… ―mordió con fuerza su brazo, claro gesto de dolor―. Se me acalambró la pierna ―dijo después.

Kano se le quedó mirando. " _Esto no puede estar pasando"_ , pensó. Luego se alejó de ella y se sentó justo a su lado. Kido hizo exactamente lo mismo. Por la vergüenza cubrió con una almohada y bajó la cabeza, mirándose los pies.

" _¿Por qué a mí? En los vídeos porno las cosas son de otra forma..."_

Por otro lado, Kido se sostuvo la pierna izquierda con fuerza. No lo podía creer, ¿en serio justo en _ese_ momento tenía que pasarle? ¿No en otro? El dolor se hizo más fuerte y cerró los ojos momentáneamente. Y después el dolor pasó.

―¿Estás bien? ―la voz de Kano sonó tímida y Kido recordó que no estaba sola.

Lo miró; él estaba ahí… desnudo...Al igual que ella. Él estaba ahí, dejándole ver su menudo cuerpecito. Y ella también, con su figura poco desarrollada.

―¿Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida? ― se preguntó en un susurro mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

―¡Ey! Eso ofende ―rezongó Kano con las manos en las caderas.

―¡Lo siento! ―se apresuró a decir―. Eh… ¡Continuemos! ―gritó de pronto, haciendo que el otro respingara.

―¡Espera! ―se adelantó a decir.

―¿Qué sucede ahora?

―Em… Eh… ¿Sabes? Yo realmente no sé con qué cara decirte esto y… ―rio nerviosamente.

―Escúpelo ―ordenó cruzándose de brazos.

―Es muy gracioso. Verás…

―Ahora.

―¡Se me murió el _amigo_! ―soltó al fin.

―¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡Despiértalo!

―¡¿Cómo quieres que haga eso?!

―¡No lo sé! ¡Eres un chico! ¡Es tu cuerpo! ¡Haz algo!

De buenas a primeras la situación se había vuelto realmente extraña. Ambos eran un manojo de nervios.

―Bu-Bueno… Creo que hay una forma… Pero tomará tiempo ―susurró despacio.

―¿En serio? ¿Cómo? ―preguntó ingenuamente.

Kano bajó la vista hacia la almohada que lo cubría.

Entonces apretó con fuerza su mano derecha y luego la relajó. _Una clara indirecta._

―Oh, claro, ya entiendo. Haz lo que tengas que hacer ―dijo desviando la mirada y muy colorada.

―Bueno… ¡Ya regreso! ―y se fue de al habitación.

Quince minutos más tarde, Kano abrió la puerta, todavía cubriéndose con la almohada y rostro serio. Kido, hasta entonces había estado acostada mirando al techo, se sentó a mirarlo expectante.

―¿Y bien? ¿Cómo está? ―preguntó sinceramente preocupada.

―Fue un trabajo arduo ―contestó él con voz solemne―. Y hubo algunas complicaciones en el proceso, pero…

―¿Pero? ―lo interrumpió ansiosamente.

―Pero lo logré ―mostró una sonrisa satisfecha―. _Él_ está vivo…. Y con protección especial ―le guiñó el ojo. Oh, se habían olvidado el preservativo, fueron unos idiotas―. ¡Sigamos!

Kido se encogió de hombros.

―Está bien ―dijo, y se acostó.

Resultaba curioso el cómo hacía apenas una hora atrás ella estaba cubriéndose con todo lo que tenía a mano. Y ahora… y ahora se había tumbado en la cama como si nada.

Había entendido que sentir semejante vergüenza frente a alguien en quien confiaba plenamente no tenía sentido. Además de que de niños se bañaron juntos varias veces y que suponía que esta sería la primera vez de muchas.

Incluso parecía que Kano había entendido lo mismo.

Entonces ambos se acomodaron, Kano logró introducir su miembro en la vagina de de Kido. Sonrió autosuficiente.

―¡Aquí viene el poderoso! ―festejó con gracia.

― _Poderoso el chiquitín…_ ―canturreó en susurro. **(** ***)**

―¡Oye, para con eso! ―le dijo y por inercia se movió hacia adelante y, por lo tanto, su pene también.

Un grito de dolor proveniente de Kido resonó en toda la habitación. Kano abrió los ojos como platos, dirigió su vista a la chica, quien se tapó los ojos con el antebrazo, y luego a su _unión_ , que entre los vellos de ambos se podía divisar un poco de… sangre. _Había roto su himen_. Oficialmente había tomado su virginidad.

―¡Tsubomi! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Perdón, no quise hacerlo así, lo juro! ―rogó desesperado, tomando la cara de ella entre sus manos.

―Sí, de verdad ―susurró―. Ya pasó. Además me lo merecía por decirte eso… Está bien ―le dijo.

Pero Kano no se conformó con esas palabras. Se agachó y escondió su rostro entre los pechos de Kido.

―Lo siento. Lo siento ―decía.

Kido no pensaba que fuera para tanto. Es decir, sí, dolió como los mil demonios, ¿pero no era ese su objetivo inicial? ¿No estaban teniendo sexo en ese momento, y por consecuencia, "perdiendo" la virginidad juntos? Bueno… De por sí la situación era extraña.

Suspiró para sí, considerando la escena como un absurdo, pero por otro lado, él parecía tan arrepentido por algo que en definitiva no era su culpa que le conmovió de alguna manera.

En el momento menos esperado afloró su lado maternal. Kido, sin pensarlo mucho, abrazó a Kano con suavidad, mientras que él seguía con su cara en su pecho y lo acarició, intentando consolarlo, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Bien. Una _madre_ consolando a su _hijo_ en medio del coito… _Genial._

―Está bien, en serio ―aseguró suavemente―. Esto es algo que _debía_ pasar ―y sonrió.

―¿Segura? ―preguntó él dudoso sin despegar su cara.

―Sí.

―E-Entonces… ―levantó lentamente la mirada, y antes de hacer nada se acercó rápidamente al rostro de ella y le dio un beso… un besito, que apenas fue un roce, pero no falto de sentimiento. Kido, que en un principio se mostró sorprendida, sonrió como afirmativa.

―Gracias, Tsubomi ―dijo, e imitó el gesto.

Se posicionó bien, pues esta vez iba en serio, más que las demás.

―¿Duele?

―No. Bueno, un poco, pero es natural.

Y entonces hizo las caderas hacia atrás, y luego hacia adelante, y de nuevo hacia atrás, volviéndose el movimiento constante y repetitivo. Bajó la cabeza y la apoyó en el hombro de Kido, sintiendo por fin el _placer_. Se preguntó si ella sentía lo mismo.

Y la respuesta llegó, pero no de la forma que esperaba.

―¿Sabes? ―habló en un susurro―. No entiendo por qué a la gente les gusta tanto hacer esto… Yo no siento nada ―dijo.

―¿Nada? ―repuso entre dolido y sorprendido.

―Sólo que te mueves adentro y que duele un poco, pero más que eso nad-... _Ah_ ―gimió y se tapó la cara de la vergüenza.

Kano se rio divertido y se siguió moviendo.

―¿Decías? ―preguntó altanero.

―Cállate ―contestó desviando la mirada ―… Esto al final no es tan malo ―susurró.

Después de un tiempo Kido también empezó a moverse involuntariamente. No iba a mentir, le estaba gustando en serio… pero sentía que algo le faltaba.

―Oye… Ka-... Shuuya, ¿po-podrías ir más rápido? ―pidió. Kano sólo asintió, pero no se mostró muy convencido. Decidió hacer un poco más de presión sobre su unión.

Pero no fue buena idea.

―¡Ay! ¡No seas tan brusco! ―exclamó.

―¡Lo siento! ―y disminuyó considerablemente la velocidad.

―¡Oye, no dije que frenaras! ―demandó.

―¡No te entiendo! ¡¿Más rápido o más lento?!

―¡Más rápido! ―gritó―. Pero… ¡Ay! ¡No seas brusco!

―¿Querías que fuera más rápido, no? ―repuso, gritando igual.

―¡Sí, pero así no!

Kano frenó de repente y la miró sin entender.

―¿Eh? ¡No te entiendo!

―¡No me entiendas, sólo obedéceme! ―contestó.

―Eres tan~ cruel ―susurró en un falso lloriqueo y Kido se lo quedó viendo durante un rato para después soltar una risa contagiosa.

―No iba en serio, tonto ―dijo y al instante él también la siguió.

―¿Qué te puedo decir? Eres mandona por naturaleza y no me sorprendería que me dijeras algo como eso ―dijo con gracia, sin dejarse de mover.

―Oh, cállate ―respondió y le golpeó el pecho con suavidad.

Otro gemido se escapó, esta vez de parte de Kano, luego lo siguió otro, de Kido y de pronto la habitación entera se llenó de ellos.

―¡Shu-Shuuya! ¡Esta vez es es en serio, más! ―pidió con urgencia.

―¡Lo sé! ―respondió de igual forma.

Kido gritó. Un grito entre doloroso y placentero que resonó en el lugar. Kano llegó poco después. Con un jadeo se separó de la chica y se acostó a su lado.

―Guau, no puedo creer que lo lograramos ―dijo en un susurró―. Pensé que terminarías echándome de tu cuarto ―bromeó.

―Je… no tientes tu suerte… ―contestó y luego bostezó.

―¿Con sueño?

―Sí… No tenía idea de que sería tan agotador ―sinceró.

―Pienso que es más psicológico que físico, pero estoy de acuerdo ―respondió Kano también bostezando.

―Como digas, señor psicólogo… ―susurró y al poco rato ambos se durmieron.

Horas más tarde, Kido abrió perezosamente los ojos y vio que estaba oscuro. Era de noche, evidentemente. Se giró lentamente y se encontró con el rostro dormido de Kano y por encima de su cabeza estaba el reloj digital: las once.

―Son sólo… ¡¿las once?! ―gritó empujando al chico. ¡Habían dormido por más de cinco horas!

―¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ―preguntó alarmado y terminó en el piso.

―¡Vamos, levántate y vístete que ya son las once! ¿Qué pasará con los otros? ―preguntó preocupada. El resto del grupo habrá llegado hace horas y ellos seguían ahí encerrados. ¡Las bromas no terminarían nunca!

―No es cierto ―susurró ahora adormilado―. No pudimos haber dormido tanto.

―¿Ah, no? ―señaló el reloj.

Kano lo miró durante un rato y luego abrió los ojos.

―Bueno, tal vez sí ―respondió.

Kido suspiró.

―Dios, este lugar está hecho un desastre ―dijo devolviendo entre el desorden algo con qué taparse. Kano, al verla, hizo lo mismo y se puso los pantalones―. ¡Por Dios, las sábanas! ―exclamó de pronto, dejando ver las telas manchadas de sangre―. Pero si apenas las lavé ayer…

―Ocúltalas debajo de la cama y lávalas en la siguiente ronda ―sugirió el chico abriendo la puerta.

―Ni que fuera… ¿Eh? ¿Qué estás por hacer?

―Todavía tengo sueño y supongo que tú no me dejarás quedarme aquí así que… ―hizo una insinuación hacia la puerta.

―¡E-Espera! Los otros… Ellos te verán y te preguntarán y… ―a medida que avanzaba en la oración se iba poniendo más roja.

Kano sonrió tranquilo.

―Me ofendes ―dijo―. Hablas como si no supiera mentir ―bromeó, y por un segundo sus ojos brillaron de rojo―. Será fácil para mí esconderme o inventar alguna excusa ―agregó abriendo la puerta.

―Es cierto… ¡Pe-Pero si los ves…!

―No será necesario ―interrumpió Kano, ahora con un papel en mano―. Mira esto.

Kido se acercó, era una nota… firmada por Momo -tragó duro-, la cual rezaba:

" _Llegamos a las siete y no los encontramos O.O_

 _Fui a buscarlos y vi que estaba muy entretenidos O/O, así que decidí hacer una pijamada en mi casa :D_

 _Disfruten su noche! ;)"_

 _Momo._

―Es… una buena amiga, ¿no crees? ―dijo después de un largo rato.

―Es mejor que nada, supongo ―contestó―. Pero se llegan a enterar los demás…

―Se llega a enterar Ene… ―se miraron asustados―. ¡Bien! No pensemos en eso ―dijo nervioso y Kido le dio la razón.

―Me iré a bañar ―avisó juntando su ropa y tomando otras limpias. Pero antes de cerrar la puerta fue detenida por la voz Kano.

―¡Oye, Kido!

―¿Qué pasa?

―¡La próxima vez que hagamos esto que sea con ayuda del alcohol! Digo, a ver si así nos va mejor ―bromeó.

Kido frunció el ceño.

―¿Pero qué estás…? Espera, de verdad puede que así funcione ―razonó.

Kano soltó una risita.

―¡No lo decía en serio! ―le dijo, todavía riéndose.

―Pero yo sí ―contestó.

―¿En serio? ―inquirió incrédulo.

―Síp ―y eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Kano se quedó ahí, sentado e inmóvil, sopesando seriamente sus palabras.

―¿Y en dónde venderán vino barato?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

 _¿Les gustó? OwO_

 _Bueno, se podría decir que esta es mi interpretación personal de cómo sería una primera vez. Y aclaro, interpretación, porque Jeffy es más virgen que María :'v._

 _Paso a explicar el por qué se me ocurrió hacer algo como esto, ya que es muy curioso XD_

 _Era un día común y corriente en el que Jeffy estaba dando vueltas en FF, y entonces lo encontró: una maravillosa colección de OS lemons de bastantes capítulos, Jeffy pensó "¡esto es el paraíso!"... Pero no duró mucho, ya que al noveno o décimo lemon seguido Jeffy se asqueó. ¡Y cómo no si era todo lo mismo! Curvas perfecta... Momentos ideales... El tipo tenía el pene del largo de la Torre Eiffel... La loca con melones en vez de tetas... ¡Los dos con cuerpos perfectamente desarrollados y bien trabajados!_

 _Jeffy se pudrió._

 _Se dio cuenta de que era un cliché de los lemons, y esto a ella no le gustaba._

 _Hasta que pensó: "Las primeras veces no pueden ser así... Tal vez las quintas o las sextas como mínimo, pero la primeras no. ¿Dónde están las inseguridades? ¿Dónde está la vergüenza? ¡¿Dónde mierda quedó el himen?! ¡Los vellos! ¡En todos los putos lemons que leí no había ni uno!" Y así, Jeffy reunió todo lo que sabía de educación sexual y creó un lemon en donde imaginaba cómo sería una primera vez real... Porque recordemos que a Jeffy la Virgen María le tiene envidia, y así será por los siglos de los siglos. Amén. (?)_

 _Actualmente, Jeffy sigue leyendo lemons cliché (?)_

 _Por cierto:_

 _ **(*):** Es parte de una canción de una propaganda argentina. Y la canción es así: "El koi-noor es el koi-noor, ¡poderoso el chiquitín!" La máquina en cuestión es un seca ropa bajito de, supuestamente, buena resistencia :'v_

 _En fin, espero que les haya gustado :3_

 _Nos vemos~_

 _Atte:_

 _ **Jeffy Iha**_


End file.
